The present invention relates to a wireless power supply system, a power transmitting apparatus, and a power receiving apparatus, and can be suitably used for, for example, a wireless power supply system, a power transmitting apparatus, and a power receiving apparatus that supplies power using a coil.
In recent years, wireless power supply (contactless power supply) for supplying power to electronic devices in a noncontact manner has been drawing attentions. Wireless Power Consortium (WPC) has developed Qi as a standard for wireless power supply (see Wireless Power Consortium, “Qi the standard for wireless charging” [online at http://www.wirelesspowerconsortium.com/]), and the development of a wireless power supply system in conformity to the Qi standard for supplying power or charging electric devices has been proceeding.
The wireless power supply system in conformity to the Qi standard supplies power from a power transmitting apparatus to a power receiving system by an electromagnetic induction system. In the electromagnetic induction system, an alternating current is applied to a power transmitting coil in a state where the power transmitting coil provided for the power transmitting apparatus is disposed proximate to a power receiving coil provided for the power receiving apparatus, and an electromotive force is generated in the power receiving coil of the power receiving apparatus so as to supply power.
As related art other than the one described above, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-254003 is known.